Granger!
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: "Not to be rude but, what are you doing here?" "This is my daughter-" "Granger!" Hermione gets a bit of a surprise! Dramione. Swearing. Post-war but hermione goes back to Hogwarts for her final year but Ron and Harry don't.
1. Chapter 1

Granger?!

"I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you home, you are not Hermione Granger, you are Hermione Snape."

I laughed hysterically "Um…OK!" That's all I remember before I was enveloped by darkness.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" I woke to find Professor Snape standing over me, trying to shake me awake.

"Oh, shit…"

"I have a lot to explain…"

"Do I have any siblings?"

"Yes, you have two older brothers, twins. You also have two brothers the same age as you, you three are triplets."

"What are their names?"

"The twins are called James and Tom and you other brothers are called Rupert and Daniel."

"Am I still called Hermione?"

"Yes, you're named after your late mother who was killed just before I hid you with our friends in the muggle world."

"Do I still look like this?" I said indicating to myself.

"We put a charm on you, do you want me to lift it?" I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. I felt a cool wave pass over me. I ran to a mirror.

"Oh, my, gosh…" My hair was black and tamed; my skin was an olive coloured; I had brown eyes; I had got taller; my legs we longer and I was a bit more developed in the chest area. I actually looked like myself except from a few colour changes.

"I know this is a lot to take in but would you like to go and meet your brothers?"

"YES!" I was passed the initial shock now I was more excited than anything. I looked over at my 'parents' and they just nodded; not even fazed. I grabbed professor…dad's hand we disaparated.

I walked into my new house and I was immediately tackled into a bear hug, which ended up on the floor.

"Boys, get off your sister!" Snape bellowed. They stood up and I stood up too.

"Hello, I'm Hermione, I recognise you lot, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, that and we're your brothers!" The oldest said.

"I know! What house were you in?" I regretted saying it as soon as I had said it. James and Tom said 'Slytherin' but to my surprise Rupert and Daniel said 'Ravenclaw!'

"Me and Tom and going to be doing this new Eighth year and you are going to be doing your seventh year with Rupert and Daniel!" I looked at the twins and noticed they had brown hair instead of black, must be my mothers. I looked just like my other brothers though!

"Hermione, I am really sorry, but you know Mr Malfoy. Well he may be coming to dinner with his mother…" I winced "I am sorry but he is my godson!"

"Fine, but I need to invite Harry and Ron over, there is no way Malfoy is knowing about this before my boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!" They all shouted.

"Yes, Ron, and Harry is like my brother, no offence you guys!"

"No, lets rewind, BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh god guys, give it a rest already. Now if you don't mind I will be going to get ready!"

"Your luggage is in your room and I'll get in contact with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

"NO! I'll text them!" He nodded and I ran upstairs. It was summer so I was going to wear a dress. It was red and it was a halter-neck it came to about mid-thigh. I ran downstairs but I was immediately grabbed by my brothers.

"Where do you think you are going in that?"

"To greet my guests…"

"No, go and put something else on, way too revealing!" I laughed shook my head and I walked past them. I walked into the room and I ran to Ron.

"Gerrof me, I've got a girlfriend!"

"Thanks, but I know, I am her! I need to tell you something!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look amazing, not that you didn't before!" I laughed.

"I don't quite know how to tell you but, I'm now Hermione Snape, Snape is my dad…"

"Well…that's a shock!" Harry spoke for the first time.

"You're telling me, do you want to meet my brothers?" They nodded. Ron grabbed me by the waist and I led them through to the foyer where the boys were still.

"Boys, these are my brothers. Brothers this is Ron my boyfriend and this is Harry another brother!" They smiled politely at Harry but glared at Ron and then stared at his hand.

"Would you mind taking you hand and moving it from my sisters waist?!" Tom said.

"Um" Ron blushed.

"OI! He is allowed his is my _boyfriend!_" All of a sudden Ron was picked up by my brothers and they ran off with him. "Oh, my god! GET OFF HIM!" I ran after them with Harry in tow. It took me two hours to get Ron back and that was only after an hour of interrogation he had to endure. He came out looking rather shaken. After an hour of catching up I needed to go.

"It was lovely seeing you two but I have to get help Snape cook, I have been here for a matter of hours and I still know how bad a cook he is!" I gave harry a kiss on the cheek and he went outside. I then gave Ron a big kiss on the lips but my brothers came out shouting 'what did we tell you?!' and he was taken out of my grasp once again and he was taken and literally thrown into the floo. "That was unnecessary boys!"

"Sorry Mimi…" They all mumbled. I walked with them to the kitchen.

"Right, Attention!" They all got in a line in the kitchen I grabbed four aprons and chucked them at the boys. "You are going to be preparing a roast dinner for seven! Tom, you're on veg prep!" He saluted, nodded and then he went to the vegetables and put on his apron. "James you are on Gravy duty, it needs to be just right!" He too saluted, nodded and went to his station. "Dan, you are going to be on meat with Rupert!" They both saluted, nodded and went outside to get the meat. "Last but not least! Dad you are going to do washing up and setting the table, Something you can't mess up!" He looked at me confused.

"So what are you doing?"

"I am going to go and get your outfits ready and then I am going to get ready! I am the hostess!" He grumbled but still went.

I rushed upstairs picked their suits set them out on their beds. I then went into my room and started to get ready. I put on a pink-purple dress which was strapless and it had a thick black belt. I then but on black heels and some pearls. I walked downstairs and I was pleased with their work, I made sure the food looked nice and they placed it on the table. I then made sure they looked good in their shirts. I ushered them downstairs and then I ran back upstairs to put in some earrings. I heard the doorbell and I ran to the top of the steps, I saw Malfoy looking rather gentlemanly in a suit and bow tie.

I descended the grand staircase, it was very grand, and I saw Malfoy turn to me. Once I had gotten to the bottom his jaw was open, I felt like laughing. Then he realised who I was.

"This is my daughter-" my dad started

"Granger?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"It's Snape now…"

"You look so grown up!" Narcissa ran over and hugged me. Malfoy stepped forward with some flowers and two bottles of beer behind his back.

"Would you like to go and talk?" I nodded and we walked to my room. He chucked me a bottle and I took a swig.

"So why do you want to talk to me Malfoy?"

"I wanted to apologise, for everything… I have been a right arse for seven years and I hope I can prove to you that I never believed all of that muggle-born's are below me shit."

"I forgive you, and your mother. I know what she did. I know what you did, you could have told him it was Harry, you knew it was him. Your mum could have told him he was alive but she found out you were alive and that is all she cared about."

He looked as if he was going to say something but instead he just ran up and hugged me. His eyes then moved to my arm, where it had 'Mudblood' written upon it.

"Why don't you cover it up?"

"I'm not ashamed, it is just a word, it is what I am. I am a Mudblood!"

"Don't call yourself that. Plus in case you haven't noticed you're not…"

"Oh, yeah, I am a half blood though. My dad was a half-blood and my mum was a muggle."

"I will be seeing you at school then? I have been back for a little while this summer, helping to rebuild the place, a lot of us Slytherins have, and I found the room of requirement, I need a little help fixing it up though, I have got it to the stage where it is clean and ready to be transformed but it won't do it. Do you think you could help me. I am planning to host a lot of parties there and I was thinking maybe we could use it together. Use it to throw parties for everyone to enjoy. Even h-h-h-Hufflepuffs!" He did a mock shiver as if disgusted by the word.

"Yeah that would be fun. I have an idea. I'm going back a few weeks early we leave the day after tomorrow, you could come back with us and we could get it fixed and throw a party on the first night back. We'll need to make a secret passage from each dorm/ common room for 3rd years and above. That way they can all get to the parties but no one who is too young will be there. We should also tell people to bring ID, we could bring alcohol and then when we are not using it for parties we could just lock it to the others and we could just use it as a second common room for us and our friends!"

"WOW! You sound like you have been thinking like a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, well what can I say, I have been in close proximity to them for quite a while!"

"Hermione, Draco, Dinner is ready!" The twins shouted.

The day after tomorrow:

"Draco are you packed yet?!"

"Just!"

"How much have you packed! You pack more than most girls I know!"

"I got my Hogwarts letter yesterday, you're looking at your new headboy!"

"Congratulations! You're looking at your new headgirl!"

"This is going to be a great year!"

The next day:

"Ok, so what are we going to try first?" Draco asked me.

"It may sound stupid but I was thinking, start with the basics. _REPARO!" _

"I'll try it!" He concentrated and to my utter amazement and surprise I found that we were in an amazing room, it was like the great hall but there was a bar, a stage, tables on balconies, lights and music. There were even balconies that went outside. Then I remembered we needed the passageways so I thought about it and suddenly a group of rainbow coloured doors appeared.

"We need one to the kitchens so we can get food! I can get my hands on some drink from my house elf, before you ask, yes we pay them, and yes they are not enslaved!" We both laughed.

"I think we need to put our names up somewhere to just remind everyone who fixed this place! I think we should call it 'The Palace'" I concentrated and two plaques appeared. One with 'Draco Malfoy and Hermione Snape (Granger) on it, but there was one above that one said 'The Palace' on it massive grand writing.

"Yes, what a good idea!"

"Let's start planning this party!"

First Day Back:

I had felt a bit lonely sat without Harry and Ron but I still had Ginny and her friends. I had told them about the party and they had said they would come and Draco said that his friends were coming. So we stood and waited for these few people to come. We heard one of the doors open and saw Ginny and her friends coming out and then I saw Draco's friends come in. Ginny hurried over to me, her friends still at the door.

"We brought some extra people, by extra I mean everyone in Gryffindor who isn't a first or second year, we have our ID's so lead me to the bar! Who is DJing tonight?"

"It's a surprise!" It was in fact me, Draco was serving drinks and I was going to use his Quidditch jumper to hide my face until the very end of the night when I would reveal myself. Everyone was having bets on who it would be.

"Draco!" He hurried over to me.

"My friends have brought most of Slytherin and I have just seen most of Ravenclaw coming out of their door, Hufflepuff are on their way too! Put this on, we are going to turn off all of the lights when everyone gets in here then run to the front and I'll be at the bar. Then start playing and I'll turn the lights back on. I am only serving 5th years and above right?" I nodded and once everyone was in the lights went out and I ran towards the DJ station. I put my hood up and stuck it in place so no one could take it off until the end of the night.

I picked my first song off my laptop and then I put it on. It was 'Do the creep'. Suddenly the lights came on, I put mist on the bottom of the floor so no one could see their knees or under. The lights were going crazy, there were 4 colours, the colours of the houses.

"Welcome, to the Palace!" I shouted into my microphone and then I let everyone just dance. I noticed a that everyone 5th year and above was taking advantage of the alcohol. I saw Draco at the bar and I caught his eye from under my hood and he winked at me, I couldn't help but be thankful for his jumper and it's hood which kept him from seeing my blush.

It was nearly midnight and we had all been there since seven we had decided that, like in Cinderella, the party would stop at midnight. I played my last song and then I turned on the mic.

"So everyone has been betting on who I am tonight. I will tell you all once I have your honest opinion of it." Suddenly there were shouts of approval from the crowd and I couldn't help but smile. "OK, OK, thank you! I need to tell you something I am called Hermione Snape, I used to be called Granger but I made a certain discovery this summer." I pulled down my hood and a there was silence. Then there was a massive applause, wolf whistles and even a few winks.

"Thank you! Off to bed now, you need to get some sleep or else it will be pretty obvious that we didn't go to sleep at eight!" Everyone laughed and started to pack through their doors. I looked at Draco and we started to clean up. It took a little more than an hour to actually clean up so it was one when we were finished. I fell asleep on the stage so Draco picked me up and he carried me through our secret passageway to our heads quarters and then he put me down on my bed. He took my cardigan off and he put his jumper over me and put a blanket on top of me too.

I think I was dreaming but I think he said

"You don't know how much I love you Hermione Granger…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Thank you for taking me to my room last night!"

"It's ok; you looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you I would have felt too bad!"

"Well thanks! Are you coming down to breakfast?" He smiled and nodded so we headed off to breakfast. You no longer had to sit with your houses so I decided Draco was going to sit with me at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny, Draco is going to sit with us today!"

"Hermione, you've got a howler…"

"WHAT? From who?"

"Ron…"

"Oh, lordy! Let's get this over with!" I opened it.

"MALFOY! BLOODY SODDING MALFOY! BEING SNAPES DAUGHTER I CAN JUST ABOUT DEAL WITH BUT BEING FRIENDS WITH MALFOY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD JUST BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH HIM! HE BULLIED YOU FOR NEARLY SEVEN YEARS! HE IS A DEATHEATER FOR PETES SAKE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE HERMIONE! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU REALISE WHAT A BIG MISTAKE YOU HAVE MADE! GOODBYE HERMIONE!"

I felt like he had just ripped my heart out. Everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes. I was not going to cry in front of all of these people. I took off the necklace everyone knew Ron had given me threw it up in the air and then blasted it into smithereens. I then set fire to his letter. I then calmly walked out with a smirk masking the pain I really felt. I saw my dad get up and he ran through the doors of the great hall and picked me up into a big hug. My brothers came as well. They talked with me for about ten minutes all the while I could see Draco patiently waiting for them all to leave out of the corner of my eye. Once they had left he came over and scooped me up into a big hug.

"I always knew he was a sodding idiot! Me and your brothers have already put a plan into action! We have invited him here to get an 'award' and then you can grace him with that punch that you graced me with in third year!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You did deserve it, you were being an arse!"

"Yeah, I realise that! Now come on! We can go and get Ginny, Blaise, Theo and Pansy and have a big fat girly chat where I am the only straight guy in the palace!" I nodded and we went and got them and then we headed up to the palace. Ginny went and got some ice cream from the house elves and we just talked in a replica of Gryffindor common room. We all fell asleep there and I was happy that the next day was a Saturday.

The next day:

Once we had all gotten up and refreshed we got some food from the kitchens and then we went down to the lake, it was a very warm day so we were lounging in our bikinis and absorbing as much sun as we could. Then in true British style it began to rain. I love the rain and so I just danced. Then I grabbed Draco and we danced together then we all saw Theo and Blaise doing some quite graphic dancing on the grass. Once it had stopped raining the clouds remained so we decided to head back and we started a game of Truth or Dare (/spin the bottle)

"Theo truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Theo, are you and Blaise, by any chance, GAY?" Ginny asked in a mocking tone.

"How on earth did you guess?! I guess our secret is out now Blaise so I can do this!" He leant over and kissed Blaise.

"ALRIGHT! We get the picture. Hermione your turn!" Ginny said. I spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go into the great hall tomorrow morning with a top on saying 'I have a crush on' and the name of the person you have a crush on then jump on a table and show everyone!"

"Fine!" He spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to do what you just dared me to do!"

"FINE!" Oh shoot! I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! Maybe I could just lie and put something like Seamus on there or Oliver Wood! I think Ginny may suspect something.

"Ginny!" Ginny spun it and it landed on Blaise

"Truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to go and drag Theo up to the front tomorrow and kiss him in front of everybody!"

"Done!"

"Theo, I dare you to declare you love for Blaise in some big massive gesture!"

"Easy!"

The next morning:

"Time to carry out the dares!" Theo said.

"You two go first!" Draco said. We all sat down and once everyone was in the hall and Headmistress McGonagall had just got our attention for morning announcements Blaise dragged Theo to the front and snogged him right in front of everyone. Then Theo jumped on the head table and said:

"I AM IN LOVE WITH BLAISE ZABINI! OI BLAISE MARRY ME!" WHAT! He wasn't supposed to propose!

"Um, OK!" Blaise said. The whole hall cheered. Then Draco looked at me nodded and he whistled to get everyone's attention. We jumped onto our table and together we counted to 3. On my shirt I had 'I have a crush on Draco Malfoy' and he just looked at me and his shirt said

'My crush is you…'


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY! My laptop broke and then I went on holiday and I've had to borrow my friends charger! I don't have anyway to upload it on my phone!**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

What...

I just looked at Draco and smiled he winked at me and then helped me off the table.

"You're serious?" He asked. I bit my lip, looked at the floor and nodded. He pulled me into a hug and put his forehead on mine.

Suddenly someone pushed in between us, I looked up and saw my dad standing over us.

"Don't you have classes to go to Boy?" He looked at Draco, who took my hand and slowly tugged at my arm.

"Yeah me and Hermione have potions first, with you..." My dad wave his wand and I was shoved away from Draco.

"Are you not aware of this thing called personal space Mr Malfoy?!" I glared at my dad ad grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him to potions.

"Sorry about my dad Malfoy!" He frowned.

"You called me Malfoy?" I nodded

"You'll always be Malfoy to me, Draco" he smiled, genuinely smiled.

"And you'll always be Granger to me" he took my waist and we walked into the classroom.

I sat down next to Draco but when my dad came in he told us all to stand at the back of the classroom.

"I have decided that we're going to have a seating plan from now on!" He glared at Draco. He placed me right at the front of the class. In between Harry, Theo and Blaise. He then placed Draco right at the back of the classroom.

When class was over I stayed behind to talk to my dad.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I have a new boyfriend and all of a sudden you make me sit right next to you surrounded by gay men and my best friend! You can't do that!"

"I'm your teacher I can do whatever I want thank you very much! Now go to your next class, I have informed the other teachers that you are not to sit with Mr Malfoy. Off you go now!" He turned and walked out the door.

I couldn't deal with this!

I was going, going to go to my little hidey-hole that I'd discovered.

It was basically a boxing gym, I don't know where it came from I just found it, I loved to blow off steam in there.

I ran in there to and started punching the bag, I always carried my boxing tape with me just in case I need to box.

I had discovered boxing about 6 years ago after my first year and I needed something to do whilst I stressed about Harry.

After about 3 hours (with breaks don't worry!) I heard the door open and turned around to find Draco.

"How did yo-"

"Potter lent me the map to come and find you...what's wrong?"

"My dad is trying to break us up..."

"I can't blame him...I'm not exactly the kind if guy you want to take home to your parents..."

"But he knows you! I'm sick and tired of this!" He looked at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Let's go and talk to your dad, we'll sort this out." He took my hand in his and we walked to my dads office.

"Shouldn't you be in class"

"Dad I've not been in classes since I had you first lesson! We need to talk about me and Draco, we've only been going out since this morning an already you're making it hard for us!"

"Hermione, we can sort this out just calm down" Said dad. I glared at him.

"This isn't going to work, I'm sorry.

Goodbye Professor..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys im just writing to say that I have figurabout a way to post on my phone!

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SORRY!

forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter! So I...disclaim!


End file.
